


il me dit des mots d’amour

by spellman (orphan_account)



Series: wedding bells [2]
Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spellman
Summary: Monty proposed to me on our first night in Venice ー a whim that had taken me completely by surprise (though apparently it wasn’t quite a whim, he’d been planning it for months. I was, of course, none the wiser). We’ve jested about marriage since then, but whether we like it or not, there’s not a chapel on God’s green earth that would wed two men.“What if we really did get married though, Perce?”





	il me dit des mots d’amour

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't read part one, then you definitely should! it'll still make sense without, but u should def read my other fics (shameless self promo!!)
> 
> title is from edith piaf's 'la vie en rose' <3  
> (it roughly translates to 'he speaks words of love to me' - in case you were wondering!!)
> 
> side note: possible warning for some pretty gnarly blasphemy from monty in case you're religious and that bothers you, just to be on the safe side nciedjncikdjnf

_il est entré dans mon coeur_  
_une part de bonheur_  
_dont je connais la cause_

_\- e.p_

* * *

 

The stars seem brighter tonight. Or maybe I’m just happy ー because goddamn, I’m so very bloody happy right now. Monty and I travelled from Venice to Florence at the beginning of the month, having decided to stay in Italy as the weather got more and more frigid up North. Travelling back to England was still out of the question for us; and it wasn’t because of the nippy weather.

Monty proposed to me on our first night in Venice ー a whim that had taken me _completely_ by surprise (though apparently it wasn’t quite a whim, he’d been planning it for months. I was, of course, none the wiser). We’ve jested about marriage since then, but whether we like it or not, there’s not a chapel on God’s green earth that would wed two men. We prefer to ignore this most of the time, however. It’s a lot of fun to reel off on a tangent of where we’ll get married and when and what we’ll wear and who we’ll invite (fat chance that anybody would actually show their face ー though perhaps Felicity would?)

We were discussing this again, somewhere on the road between Venice and Florence. We’d stopped in some small town or other, out on the balcony of a free house. Monty was perched on the wall ( _positive_ that he wasn’t going to fall) and I was leaned against said wall (positive that he _was_ going to fall and that I was going to have to stop him). We were debating whether Paris was a good option or not, for our wedding venue ー I’d argue that yes, it’s lovely there, but he argued the contrary, maintaining that it’s a horrible city and he’d rather lose another ear than to go there again.

After a well-deserved snort at his own joke, though, he piped up with something rather queer. “What if we really _did_ get married though, Perce?”

“Hm?” I turned to him then, fully prepared to see that glint in his eyes that he gets when he’s cracked a joke, and waiting for you to laugh, but I didn't. That’s when I realised that on God, this man is being _serious_ ? “Monty, darling, you know I love you but you _must_ be joking!”

“Not a bit! Who says we need to get married in a church? We don’t need all that God talk either, we can get married without the fella in the sky poking his nose in, can’t we?”

“You’re definitely going to Hell for that blasphemy, if you weren’t already headed there.” I laughed, nudging his leg with my elbow.

“Pshh, I was headed there from day one. But surely, we could have a secret wedding, couldn’t we?” he persisted.

“ _Really?”_

“Yes! We’ll say our secret vows and exchange secret rings and I’ll secretly be Mr. Newton or you can be Mr. Montague ー though, if you didn’t mind, I’d really rather we let my father’s name die out ー and I can secretly call you my husband and we’ll just hope that old God doesn’t strike us with lighting!” he rambles on like this for a while, and as much of a hassle and a completely pointless celebration it would actually be ー I believe that I’m truly incapable of saying no to this man.

“Henry Montague, you are an absolute handful and a half ー I hope you know that.”

“So that’s a yes?” he asked, springing up. He grinned, and I was reminded of that twelve-year-old Monty, who wore that same devilish grin for weeks after I bashed good old Richard Peele about the head with a billiard cue (something which that bastard _certainly_ deserved).

“If you really want to, then it’s a _yes_ .” I smiled then, when he threw himself forward and I wrapped my arms around him. I felt him smiling, and my face het up, and I fell in love just a _little_ bit more.

And that’s how we got to be here, dressed up in our finest in the middle of Florence past midnight. The streets are sparse ー rightly so, because it’s late as anything and bloody cold, too. I’m not mad about it, however, as it means I have an excuse to walk closer to Monty, and _maybe_ grab his hand when I’m sure the streets are empty.

“Where are we going? Both of my ears are going to freeze off if we’re walking for much longer!” he groans, only grinning a _little_ at his subpar attempt at a joke.

“All in good time, dear.” I reply, tapping his nose as he rolls his eyes.

We walk a while longer, and I listen to Monty complaining for a considerable amount of time before we get to where I had in mind.

“Is here alright?” I ask, making a vague motion towards the bridge ahead of us. Monty nods; I look over and he’s failing miserably at concealing a smile, I believe. I’ve no idea what to say then, so I take out the ring from my pocket, and take his hand.

He pipes up. “You have to say your vows first.”

“I didn’t write any!” I chuckle, looking up at him.

“Just throw something together, go on!”

“You first,”

“Ah, okay! Well, uh. Percy Newton, you are my bestest friend and my favourite person in the entire world ー you mean everything to me and more. Without you, I’d be a complete and utter mess and you’ve made my life so much better. I love you more than I ever imagined loving anyone, and I can’t imagine a life without you. I’ve loved you for so long and spending the rest of my life with you is an absolute privilege, Percy. Words cannot explain how much I’m in love with you.” he never breaks eye contact once, and I’m left almost ( _almost)_ completely speechless, for the first time in my life. “Your turn.”

“I don’t know how on Earth you expect me to follow that, but I’ll try my damned best.” He giggles then. Actually _giggles,_ like a maiden.”You’re all of the stars in the sky to me, and my love for you goes beyond recognition. Every time you smile, I fall deeper in love with you; something I never thought was possible. You’re the absolute light of my life, Henry Montague, and I love you so bloody much.” I sigh. “That’s the best I can do.”

“Then shut up and kiss me, damn it!” he laughs. And I feel happy and I feel in love and I feel everything, then ー I just _feel_. I happily oblige to his command, and feel him smiling again.

“Henry Newton-”

“ _Monty_ Newton!” he interjects, and I roll my eyes.

“Okay, _Monty Newton_ ー I love you so much.”

  
The stars are _definitely_ shining brighter tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> wooooooooooooo part two babey
> 
> i'm gonna start filling the monty/percy tag because after almost a year in the fandom there is still a painful absence of fics here 
> 
> 4 every comment this gets i'll say a kind and loving compliment to my dog (he's called bailey)


End file.
